Castiel, One With Bees
by mrsfaithwinchester
Summary: Have you ever wondered what Dean's REAL reaction to Cas showing up naked on the Impala covered in bees was? Well here's the funny true story.


Dean sat at the worn little table at the window of the crappy motel. Once again he was stuck bored, and tired, while Sam was endlessly researching. _Where the hell is Cas? I haven't seen him for two days. I'm gonna fucking kill Meg if she let anything happen to him. _He looked up from his endless glare out the window to glance at Sam. Did he say that out loud? Sam continued typing on the computer as if nothing had passed. _Thank god. _He wasn't embarrassed about being in love with Cas. Eventually he would tell Sam about their relationship, but today, with all the things they had been dealing with... it just wasn't the right time.

"Hey, uh Dean?" Sam said quietly. Dean jumped not expecting him to speak as he stared.

"Uh, yeah... Sorry what?"

"I asked if you could get my USB drive out of the car." Sam said looking at him as if he was stupid. Dean stood with a slight groan, his legs and arms were itching for some action instead of being cooped up in this crappy room. He walked out the motel door to his baby. _Mmmm... I'll never get tired of the sight of you... nothing more beautiful. Actually... sorry babe, but Cas... in the moonlight, the soft glow on his skin, in his eyes..._ Dean shivered as he reached for the handle of the 67 Chevy Impala. It was like he could just feel the touch of Cas's fingers running softly down his bare back. It gave him goosebumps. He shut his eyes, and letting out a cough trying to block the image from his mind until he was alone. He didn't need a boner now in front of Sam, he'd never hear the end of it.

Dean stood and shut the door with a recurring thump and turned to the motel. He stopped in his tracks, dumbfounded and shocked.

"Holy shit Cas!" He yelled.

Castiel sat on the hood of the Impala, naked, and covered in honeybees. Dean's eyes raked over Cas's molded body. His broad shoulders set back in perfect posture as he looked straight ahead to Dean. Dean always wondered how he could sit so still, when he was such a wiggle butt in bed. Cas smiled at Dean with a impish twinkle in his eye.

"Hello, honey." He said in his deep voice that made Dean's chest and other parts of him tighten. Dean fully took in the sight of Castiel and almost screamed in the realization that he was covered in bees from the chest down.

"Oh god Cas! Bees!" He said running over and starting to swipe them from his skin.

"No! No! Dean, the bees are my friends. I'm one with the bees!" Cas said grabbing Dean's arm firmly.

"What do you mean "one with the bees"? Are you nuts?" He asked. He felt his throat tighten as Cas swallowed and looked down, his lower lip pouting. "I didn't mean you were crazy... I know what you're going through now, I'm sorry Cas... But... Bees?" He whispered taking a step closer.

"I'm becoming one with the earth Dean, and Bees are almost the fruit of life." He chuckled as if the small and horrible joke was hilarious. _It's probably funnier in enochian..._Dean smiled at his comment and rubbed his chin.

"Cas, we've talked about this. You can't go running around naked in public, let alone on my car." Dean replied.

"But Dean, there's been many a times I've been naked in..." Cas said looking at him but slowly stopping when he seen Dean's face. Cas wiggled his nose in thought, "I didn't think it would _bee_ a problem. God brought us all into this big world without clothing. Why should I hide when I can show and express his creation? Now, I am one with nature, and therefore, bees. You see, they wear no clothing Dean." Castiel said smiling largely. Dean's eyes looked at the numorus bees crawling on Cas's sensitive skin. He winced seeing one of the "friendly" bees sting Cas, but he didn't flinch. Cas continued to look at him with more curiosity.

"They also have stingers coming out of their ass Cas." Dean said seeing another bee sting Cas's precious skin.

"I don't understand." Cas replied a small wrinkle forming on his brow.

"Cas, get rid of the bees! Please?" Dean yelled swiping at the bee. Cas let out a huff and the bees began to fly away. Dean swatted and ducked as a few flew toward his face. Cas crossed his legs and looked amused on the hood.

"Dean." He said smiling. Dean's eyes swooped over his stomach, his legs, thighs, and then yes... Dean let out a small soft groan at the beautiful sight. Cas had been right at one thing... God had created a beautiful creature, and his name was Cas. Dean took a step closer and Cas reached out for his hand.

"Cas, you have to put some clothes on... before Sammy sees you, before anyone sees you." Dean whispered almost regretting the request.

"I don't understand Dean. I thought you liked my physical appearance?" Cas whispered looking disappointed. Dean reached up and plucked a piece of honeycomb from his dark hair.

"Cas! Of course I do, but if someone sees you stark naked they'll call the cops! Do you really want to have the cops snooping around our loaded car and motel room?" Dean whispered.

"No..." Castiel said. Cas stood and disappeared. _Smart Dean, now you scared him off. You couldn't just tell him nicely to put some clothes on? No you had to mention the fact that the cops would be called. Castiel hates cops you should know that! _Dean sighed and turned to walk back inside when he ran into Castiel behind him. He felt the pressure lift of his chest. Castiel smiled and looked deep into Dean's eyes.

"Thank you." Dean said smiling.

"You're welcome Dean. I know how much you like taking them off before we..." Cas was cut off by the sound of their motel door opening. Sam walked out and gave Dean a "what the hell?" look.

"Dude... my USB?" He said looking at him. Dean turned his head to look at Cas... but he was gone. He threw the USB to Sammy and he went back inside shaking his head. Cas appeared once the door shut again.

"Sorry, he frightened me." Cas whispered. Dean scanned him looking to see if he had remained fully clothed. Yes, there was his trenchcoat, startingly white dress shirt and blue tie, tied backwards and crooked... like always... Dean smiled and Cas took his hand.

"I love you, Dean." Castiel said.

"I love you too Cas." Dean whispered. Cas leaned over on his tip toes and kissed Dean's forehead. Dean smiled as Cas moved down the bridge of his nose to at last kissing him sweetly on his lips. Dean let out a groan, and pulled Cas closer by his tie. How much he'd missed Castiel's kiss. He felt light and dizzy when ever his heavenly lips touched his. He tought back to every woman he'd ever been with. Even with Lisa, he never felt as loved as he did when he was with Cas. It was because of Cas that he finally could let go of the pain. With Cas he forgot about Sam's problems, his dad, Bobby, everything! Cas pulled out of the kiss with a mischevious look.

"God, I've missed that." Dean whispered to him. Cas smiled crookedly and Dean pulled him back kissing him roughly once more, getting high off the feeling of Cas being connected to him somehow. Suddenly Cas lunged back and left Dean with a shocked look on his face.

"Sam." Cas whispered. Dean looked at Cas, giving him a loving look and thought, _We'll finish this later._ Cas nodded slightly, reading his thoughts.

"So guys, get this..." Sam said running out from the hotel room. He looked up surprised to see Cas, and like normal, looked at the pair of them with a curious look. Sam wondered what always happened between his brother and Cas that made them look at each other like that... He shrugged it off and delievered his latest news. Dean listened but still locked eyes with Cas.

_I love you, Dean._

_I love you too Cas._


End file.
